


Always the Cause

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty or nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Cause

Morality was not absent from their world. They discussed it constantly. Intelligent, they debated, considering the hierarchy of their values. It was war. That necessitated a division between morality on this side of their victory and morality once their proud rule had commenced. They did not believe themselves evil. They could not have born to act against their principles when the price was so high. They chose Grindelwald's Greater Good as their highest moral principle. They focused on the shining world that was to be, placing it above their pain and loss, and the harm they inflicted upon their foes.


End file.
